


Secrets of Theo Raeken

by Newt_bby_multifandom



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Crying Theo Raeken, Experiments, Gen, Good Theo Raeken, Sad Theo Raeken, Scared Theo Raeken, Smart Theo Raeken, Teen Wolf, Torture, Violence, chimera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newt_bby_multifandom/pseuds/Newt_bby_multifandom
Summary: What happens when a plan to trap a witch goes wrong and the pack sees into Theo's memories. Is he really as bad as they thought? Or was he just a scared boy who got manipulated? Will they see him in a new light?OrI suck at summaries I'm sorry
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

"Malia, you and Liam go left while I and Theo will go right (A/N: It is "I and Theo" right? I really don't get the whole "I" and "Me" thing but Grammarly said it was "I and Theo" sooo, I dunno), Stiles, you and Mason can begin the circle of mountain ash, but make sure to leave a gap for me, Liam and Malia to get out. Corey, you and Lydia keep an eye out for dangers" Scott ordered, slipping into the Alpha mode as they faced the new threat of beacon hills, a witch. 

Everyone nodded and slipped into their roles, Mason and Stiles both clutched a handful of mountain ash and began the ring around the Werewolves, Werecoyote and Chimera. Corey grabbed Lydia and the tree and turned the pair invisible as they kept an eye out for any potential threats. Corey wasn't upset about his role, he knew it shouldn't be him with them because he can't heal himself, plus Mason would kill them both if he got wounded.

"Malia! Liam! Theo! Now!" Scott yelled as they pounded, Scott restricting the witch as Malia and Liam tied her to a tree, the rope had previously been coated in mountain ash by Theo. It was draining her energy, so she wouldn't be able to escape. Theo helped keep her still when she began to struggle, fighting as hard as she could, despite the mountain ash coated ropes digging into her wrists and ankles.

"Theo, keep her still as possible, Liam and Malia get out, then Stiles and Mason can complete the ring!" Scott ordered, looking over at Theo for a sign that he agreed. Keeping Theo around after the Anuk-ite wasn't part of the plan, on either side. Theo had intended to get out of Beacon hills immediately after the Aunk-ite was gone, while the pack decided the wouldn't need his help, therefore, no communication. Turns out they were wrong, due to him growing up with the dread doctors, Theo had a lot of knowledge on supernatural things, the knowledge they needed, so they were forced to keep him around, "Forced". 

To be honest, they would've been fine without him, Stiles would've found the information eventually, but Theo already had it, it was simply quicker. Plus a certain Beta had begun to enjoy the Chimera's company, not that he'd ever admit it.

Theo nodded, teeth gritted through the pain- the bitch had sharp claws. Theo was lightly irritated that he'd have to stay behind, Scott could heal much faster than he could, but it did make sense, he was the only one who wasn't influenced by mountains ash. Plus, it's not like he was in excruciating pain, he's had worse.

"Liam, Malia! Get out now" Scott yelled as he let go of the witch, running out of the ring of mountain ash, Liam and Malia following quickly. Theo pinned the witch to the tree, waiting for Scotts yell to get out. 

"Now Theo" Came Scott's voice. Theo, with one last grit of the teeth, pushed himself away from the witch, but as he was about to run, he found himself unable to move. 

Behind him, the witch laughed "It's amazing what these claws can do right, oh and Theo darling, don't worry. You won't be the bad guy for much longer, they'll see your memories" She cackled, he could hear her grin.

"Well shit" He muttered as he dropped to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witch introduces herself and two more people get brought. It begins.

The forest around them span into blackness, the leaves drifted away, the dirt spiralled into a cone before scattering and they were left in pitch blackness.

"Well then, what are we supposed to do now? Watch Theo murder all those people?" Malia asked sarcastically, she and Stiles weren't quite a fan of keeping Theo around let's say. 

"Now now now, we can't be having that attitude," The witch spoke with a frown, appearing in front of them, her image cutting through the void. She flicked her long silver hair behind her shoulder, clasping her hands together.

"You're the fiesty one aren't you," She stated, more of a statement than a question. She approached the bunch, "You think you're so tough, "I'm Malia Hale, fear me because I'll rip you apart" Ha ha ha, I ain't scared of you sweetie" She impersonated, putting a whiny voice on. Malia growled in warning while Scott placed a and on her arm.

"Calm her Scott, her anger is going to be the death of her," The witch said in an airy voice, turning away from the group of friends.

"What do you want with us? Are you going to show us Theo's memories or not?" Lydia asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Oh, don't worry, you will see them, but I'd like to take this opportunity to talk to you, seeing as I might not get another chance" She turned around to face them again "I don't think I ever introduced myself did I? I'm Sophie. I haven't come here to harm you, I'm here to open your minds about a specific Chimera, see, you've been blinded by the facade. And that is where you go wrong, you only focus on what you can see, you need to infer, dig deeper. I was hoping you'd do that yourself, but as you haven't I'm going to have to help you" She explained

"Okay, what on earth are you talking about?" Liam demanded

"All will be revealed later, Liam. But first, don't you think we should expand this audience? Why not, the Sheriff, and you're mother Scott? Will that suit you?" She asked, but giving no room for argument.

"What do they have to do with any of this?" Stiles demanded to know, speaking up for the first time.

"I fear they have also been misled, and I can't have that" Sophie revealed with a shrug, she licked her lips, taking a step forward. 

"Why are you helping Theo?" Mason asked, he too wasn't a fan of Theo being around, he just hid it a lot better than Malia and Stiles.

"Well you see, just a few years ago Theo and myself happened to be friends, however, his memory of me got erased by the dread doctors. I also am a Chimera, the second success, except, it didn't work quite as they'd hoped. You see, I too was supposed to be a wolf, but instead, I became a witch. They weren't very satisfied with this so they tried to kill me, but as me and Theo were friends, he somehow found a way to stop them, succeeding in getting me out and far away. Yet he had to return to them." She took a shaky breath before proceeding. "The dread doctors also did something else, they somehow linked us, and me being the witch, I can access every memory of his and can see the present, I wanted to check up on him and saw how you saw him and I knew that wasn't true so I want to prove he isn't like that, so here I am" She revealed. 

"How can we trust anything you show us?" Scott asked, taking his hand off his girlfriend's arm at last.

"I knew you'd ask me that. Because Scott, I can only access the truth, I can't access dreams or anything make-believe, only true cold facts." She replied. "Now time for your parents" She added, holding her hand out and muttering a few strange words. 

"Acumen fe, sumoon la vema Melissa kema Noah" A whirl of purple dust swirled around her, whipping her silver hair around her porcelain features, her golden dress thrashing in the fierce wind as she placed her hand back at her side, closing her eyes as the purple mist enveloped her. The pack turned around confused as they beat against the wind to stay upright. 

And then the wind was gone, revealing two more figures standing with them. "What the hell is this" The sheriff demanded, noticing the situation.

"Ah sheriff, calm down, everything is under control. My name is Sophie, I am a witch who is here to show you Theo's memories in a hope you will understand that he is not who he appears"

"What, a manipulative bastard who killed my son!" Melissa demanded.

Sophie sighed "I admit, that was not his best moment, but you must watch and see" And just like that she was gone and instead of a black void, there was a house, a house none of them had ever seen before. Two adults were sat at a dining room table, a phone in the middle of the pair on speaker. A young boy was hiding in the doorway, peeking into the room, he cant of been more than 5 years of age, Theo Raeken. It had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story should have somewhat regular updates, but with school and that I can't promise anything, hope you're enjoying this so far, we get into the memories next chapter.
> 
> ~Author Catherine


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr and Mrs Raeken, I'm really sorry but it is true, Theo does have a heart condition, he has until he is about ten. I'm really sorry." The voice through the phone spoke.

"Thank you, Dr." Mrs Raeken said with a shaky voice, ending the call. The pack's mouths dropped open, they all looked at child Theo who had tears in his eyes.

"Mommy, daddy?" He asked in a quiet voice, coming into the doorway, his parents heads whipped around, shocked at hearing their son's, who they thought was asleep, voice.

"Oh Theo darling," His mother said, opening her arm to the child, who all too happily climbed into them, his father placed a hand on his back.

"Am I really going to die?" Theo asked with a small voice. "Will I go in the ground and never come out like Grandpa?"

"No, of course not. We'll figure something out okay" His father spoke up in a soft voice, comforting the upset child. Theo nodded sleepily, resting his head on his mother's shoulder.

"C'mon little one, let's get you to bed" His mother spoke, standing up. The scene then faded into another. 

"Well damn," Corey muttered as the next memory began.

They were back in the forest, Theo was still around 6 or 7 and he was with his father.

"Theo, get back here" HIs father demanded with a laugh. You could hear Theo's giggles as he ran.

Theo ran deeper into the forest, he slowed into a walk as he continued walking. 

"Look, its the dread doctors" Scott pointed out, and it's true, walking towards Theo was the dread doctors. 

"Hello, Theo" The one on the left spoke. Theo tilted his head to the side.

"Are you doctors? You look weird" He spoke innocently and the whole pack found a smile creeping onto their faces at the child. 

"We are, what if we told you, we had a way to keep you alive" The one on the right. Theo's face lit up.

"Really? I've been told I'm going to die, is it true? Might I live!" Theo asked hopefully and the pack, minus Malia and Stiles (it took all their effort not to break into a huge smile) found themselves cooing, despite the situation. 

"It is, we'll be back in a few years" The middle one spoke, before the three turned away, walking away from a smiling Theo.

"Theo! There you are, not run so far" His father appeared, picking Theo up.

"Is there any way I'll live?" Theo asked his father, whose smile faltered.

"The doctors are working on it" His father settled for, carrying Theo out the forest.

"But they said they had a cure" Theo replied, tilting his head innocently.

"Who did?" His father asked, trying to keep his smile as real as possible as he buckled the child in.

"The doctors in weird masks" Theo replied, smiling, "They said they had a way for me to live and that they'd be back in a few years."

Theo's father's smile faltered completely as he climbed into the driver's seat. He plastered it back on as he turned around to face his son.

"Really? Then we better keep this a secret, our little secret" His father said, holding a finger to his lips as he started the car. Theo giggled, promising to tell not a soul. 

"God, he was so precious" Lydia admitted, watching the scene unfold.

"Yea he was, why'd he have to go so wrong?" Melissa asked, not seeing the manipulator and killer they knew, in the boy they were seeing.

"Well, I guess we'll find out," Mason said as they next memory began.

They were still in the forest, but Theo was older now, around nine and a girl was with him, Tara.

"This is when he killed his sister" Malia realised, voicing everyone's thoughts. They knew they'd have to get used to it, this would only be the first murder of Theo's they'd have to witness. 

"Race you to the bridge?" Tara asked

"Your one" Theo scoffed and the pair ran off, laughing as they went.

"Haha, beat you" Theo exclaimed proudly, smirking at his sister, the smirk they grew to knew so well. Tara scoffed.

"That was luck" She insisted

"Yeah right" Theo replied with a grin before breaking out into a fit of coughs. 

"Symptom of his heart disease" Melissa sighed (A/N: I don't know if this is true, I'm just making it up, sorry)

"Theo" Tara began slowly, carefully "What if I told you, I could make your suffering end" She spoke carefully, choosing her words well.

"What do you mean?" Theo asked, turning to face her.

"Look, Theo, I'm sorry, I'm simply helping you. You'll be happier" She spoke, taking step after step towards Theo, who kept backing up until his back hit the fencing of the bridge. 

"Tara what are you doing!" Theo demanded as he shoved her away. But he froze as she slipped, falling backwards into the river (Stream?)

The pack gasped "He didn't mean to kill her" Stiles gasped, god they'd all been wrong, so wrong. 

"It really was an accident" Liam breathed out

"He's frozen, it happens a lot. We get a bunch of cases of it happening, someone will hurt someone else then freeze, unable to move until they're shocked out of it" Noah explained.

"And no-one was they to shock him out of it" Lydia muttered.

Just then Theo jumped, one of the dread doctors was holding his arms behind his back. 

"Tara?" Theo called weakly, begging to hear a response as he fought against the hold.

"Theo?" Came Tara's weak voice. Tears streamed down his face as Theo fought to escape the Doctors hold. "Tara!" He yelled as he struggled, tears falling off his face, he sank to the floor as he struggled, now able to see her. He cried harder as he noticed her leg was broken, she couldn't move. He screamed for her, begged to be let go of.

"We did say we had a cure, Theo, originally it was to kill you, Tara would do it then take your lungs, but now, I guess you can just have her heart," Another dread doctor said, appearing in front of Theo. 

"Please no" He begged, slowly stopping fighting, accepting that he wasn't getting away "Let her go please, kill me, just please let her go" He begged as he cried, watching as Tara got weaker and weaker, colder and colder. 

He watched as the final dread doctor approached Tara's limp body, watched as he picked her up, and watched as he tore her heart from her body. He emitted a scream at that, a scream which broke the Packs heart. 

Theo didn't try fighting it as he got dragged away, didn't fight as he was taken down to the sewers and didn't fight when he was strapped to a cold metal table. He just stared ahead, tears pouring down his face as he stared up at the damp ceiling, he seemed catatonic. He didn't yell, didn't scream, not even when his chest was being cut open and his heart was being replaced, he just stared at the ceiling. 

"Oh my god" Mason whispered

"We were wrong all along" Liam added

"We've only seen that so far though" Malia swallowed "He still killed the rest and Scott" It was true, but they guessed there was more to all that aswell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I refer to the pack, I also mean Melissa and Noah, it's just easier to say the pack, hope you're enjoying it!
> 
> ~Catherine


	4. MERRY CHRISTMAS

Merry Christmas 🎅🎄 or anything you celebrate, I hope you all had an amazing day and will continue to have an amazing time!! 

~Catherine - there should be a chapter out soon


	5. Chapter 5

Theo was sitting on the cold table in the next memory, staring straight in front of him as the doctor stitched his chest back up.

"We said we had a cure" Was all the doctor said as they walked away, leaving Theo alone with a single tear escaping his eye. After a minute he shook himself out of his daze, and with shaky breathing, he pulled his shirt back on, wincing slightly at the pain in his chest. 

He stood on trembling legs and peered around the room with wide eyes, in the far corner was a glass container with a bunch of wires and tubes leading to it, in it was a green liquid with a, seemingly lifeless, male, who the group immediately recognised as Mr Douglaus.

Theo gulped as he rested his palm on the wall, using it for support as he took uneven steps towards the exit. He stumbled out of the sewers and into a street. Theo took a deep breath of fresh cool air, before beginning the painful and torturous treck to his house, dreading what was to come. How would he explain? Oh yea, I just led my sister to her death? And she was trying to kill me because she wanted my lungs?

With a shaky hand, he pushed open the red door and tumbled towards the Kitchen where his parents usually were. He movement was stopped abruptly by burning pain in his leg, he yelled out as he felt blood dripping onto the wooden floors, with a gulp he looked down and almost collapsed at the sight- a trap had been set and had sunk its sharp jaws into his muscle. 

"Theo" Came a vulnerable voice, and Theo's head whipped up.

"No, no" He whimpered weakly as he sank to the floor, grasping his bleeding leg despite being numb to the pain. In front of him, his parents were being restrained by two of the doctors while the other stood by his dead sister, who was sprawled across the wooden table.

"Theo" His mother whispered as Theo cried brokenly.

"Please don't do this" He begged through the tears, unable to stop them from spilling from his eyes like the blood was spilling from his leg. 

"Theo we love you" His father spoke hoarsely, also crying like his mother. Theo shook his head and sobbed as the doctors placed the wires around his parent's necks. Theo sobbed, powerless, unable to do anything.

"You need to cut all ties to be a success, Theo, you can't have any weaknesses, vulnerabilities. This must be done" The one by his sister spoke, monotone. Theo begged and cried, begged for them to spare their lives yet they took no notice. And with dead eyes hidden behind their masks, they tightened the wires, cutting off his parents breathing. Theo sobbed harder as he watched his parents be strangled to death while they struggled. The pack felt their hearts break at the sight.

And then their heads popped off like the cap to a bottle and Theo let out an ear-piercing scream that broke the pack's heart, piece by piece. After what felt like a year, those screams slowly got reduced to heart-breaking sobs.

"Jesus" The pack breathed out, some of them even felt tears coming to their eyes.

And then the memory faded to black.

"You see? There is more to him" Sophie spoke, leaving no time for the pack to reply before the memories started again.

Theo was older this time, around 11 or 12. He was sat in an armchair in an unfamiliar lab, reading a book. 

"Theo" Came the dread doctor's voice and Theo sighed, closing his book.

"What?" He snapped, standing up and facing the doctor.

"We have a task for you, come here" The doctor demanded, gesturing with his finger for Theo to come closer.

"Yay" Theo muttered sarcastically under his breath, so quietly the pack almost missed it. Theo took a couple of reluctant steps, wincing when the dread doctor grabbed his wrist.

"You see these hands, Theo? They need to be used, sure you've kidnapped people but I want blood spilt on them. 'Cause then you will understand the world is a cruel place, overpopulated, filled with dreadful people. No-one will care about a few missing people here and there. Plus, you don't want your sisters to sacrifice to go to waste?" The doctor teased, running a knife along Theo's jawline, leaving a long skinny trail of blood behind as he pierced Theo's skin.

Theo turned away "Why can't you do it yourself" He demanded to know.

"Because Theo, your ours now, you do as we say, when we say. We gotta start teaching you that young as you will never escape us. You must learn to understand that. Plus, we're only asking you to kill people who deserve it. Take Klara Claire, for example, we want you to kill her. She's been hunting supernatural creatures since she was fourteen, barely older than you. She's killed your kind because she can, she has no motive, no reason, shes doing it for fun. Because she wants power. You see Theo, power is the only thing that matters. If you're powerful you can do as you wish without fearing what the consequences will be. If you're powerful, you're strong, and if you're strong your unstoppable. If you have the power you can have anything you want. Think about it Theo, it's all just a means to an end. A bit of blood spilt yes, but some blood on your hands never hurt anyone. You do as we say, and you will be unstoppable. We will be unstoppable, doing as we wish, and your name will be spoken with such fear etched into it. We can rule the world, all you gotta do" He grabbed Theo's hands again, the claws popping out. The doctor then bent next to Theo's ear "Is. Spill. Some. Blood."

Theo yanked his hand out of the doctors grasp. 

"Manipulation, ambition, intelligence....murder. It all words, just words that can be taken in a thousand different ways. But to us, it's not just words, it's a path, a key. A path to what we want, and a key to access it, snatch it. Out from under everyone's noses. You see Theo, your one of us now. Whether you like it or not. And while you're with us, you will learn those things, and you will learn them well, just like you learned control. You will learn to use them to your advantage, to get what you want, 'cause with the right skills, and the right techniques, you can get anything. And you will learn the skills to the best of your ability and you will use them." The dread doctor picked something up.

Theo took a shaky breath as he processed everything. He flinched when the doctor whipped back around, a deck of cards in his hands. 

"These, and so many more will help you achieve everything. They will help you lead your enemies to their demise. So, what do you say? Though you should know something, failure? leads to termination"

Theo's gaze snapped up to the doctors, wide with worry. He glanced at the deck of cards, taking a breath as he extended a shaky hand, grabbing the cards. He hesitated for a second before taking them. The doctor let out a hum of approval.

"Now, get to work" He snapped, leaving the room and slamming the metal door with a bang.

Theo let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. Looking down at the cards in his hand. What had he done?


End file.
